When You're Gone
by Natsu-Chan26
Summary: Ketika Petra mengatakan tentang perasaannya, Korporal levi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Petra. Namun, setelah ekspedisi ke-57, Korporal Levi menyesali tindakannya. Karena sejujurnya, ia mencintai Petra.


_Selama ini aku mengabaikanmu,_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari .._

_Kau pergi meninggalkanku,_

_Pergi tuk selamanya._

_Meninggalkan sebuah kebenaran,_

_yang belum sempat aku ungkapkan._

.

.

.

**When You're Gone**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Levi x Petra**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah duduk di teras markas Recon Corps, sembari menikmati secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa rambut hitamnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, kosong. Bahkan raut mukanya tidak menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang dikenal sebagai komandan Recon Corps, Erwin Smith.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu matanya memandang cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Hei, hei. Jangan hiraukan orang yang sedang bertanya." orang itu, Erwin, masih sibuk menggoda pemuda yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Sosok itu, Rivaille, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Levi menghela napas sebentar, "Untuk apa aku menjawabnya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, huh?" ujarnya sinis.

"Semenjak kematian 'mereka', kau jadi lebih sering berada disini, Levi." sorot mata Erwin mulai serius, "Apakah ada hal yang begitu mengusikmu?"

Levi melirik sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, teringat akan sesuatu.

_**Flashback**_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Korporal, ini kopimu." ujar gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum khasnya.

"Letakkan saja di mejaku, Petra." ia berujar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, masih serius dengan kertas di genggamannya.

Sesuai perintah, gadis itu, Petra, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi panas di meja atasannya.

"Um, korporal..." Petra seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa, Petra? Katakan saja." korporal alias Levi itu menatap gadis di depannya penuh arti -heran.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa.." tangan Petra mengepal, ia sungguh ingin mengatakannya sekarang, namun ia takut, takut melihat reaksi sang korporal. "Ano.. Korporal, a-aku, um.. aku menyukaimu!" lanjutnya dengan yakin, pipinya merona merah.

"Hm?" dahi Levi mengernyit menatap gadis dihadapannya. Namun ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Petra perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, ia heran dengan jawaban dari atasannya, 'Hm? apa maksudnya?' batin Petra dalam hati. "A-apa kau tidak menjawabku?" Petra menundukkan kepalanya, "Tolong jawab! Apapun jawabanmu, aku akan menerimanya." senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya, namun senyum yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." jawab Levi dengan wajah datarnya.

"M-maaf. Tapi aku pikir korporal juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." terang Petra dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Levi menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Karena korporal selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, jadi aku berpikir begitu." Petra meremas bajunya, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Bukankah aku memperlakukan semua anggota Recon Corps dengan cara yang sama, eh?" Levi kembali bertanya.

"Ah, ya.. Aku menyalah artikan sikap korporal. K-kalau begitu, aku izin keluar, korporal." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Levi, Petra langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara Levi yang masih berada di ruangan itu, hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

_**Flashback**__**End**_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Levi. Kau melamunkan apa?" Erwin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Levi.

Levi tersadar dari lamunannya, ingatan itu kembali hadir.

"Soal kematian mereka..." Erwin kembali berbicara melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terhenti, "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, mengingat mereka adalah pasukan yang selalu bertahan." Erwin menatap Levi, seakan meminta pendapat.

"Hm.. Ya." Levi hanya menimpali. Sejujurnya yang membuat ia terpukul bukan kematian mereka, tetapi salah satu dari mereka, Petra.

"Seandainya kita tidak menjalankan ekspedisi ke-57, mungkin mereka masih disini bersama kita semua." tutur Erwin dengan penuh penyesalan.

Levi menghela napas dan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Erwin. Memang benar, seandainya saja.. ah, sudahlah, bukankah kita tidak perlu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi?.

"Yasudah, Levi. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan." ujar Erwin seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

Levi hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sebagai isyarat 'iya' pada Erwin.

Setelah Erwin pergi, Levi kembali asik dengan banyak hal di pikirannya, terutama kematian mereka, ah bukan, bukan mereka, tetapi Petra.

Jika Erwin menyesal dengan kematian yang menimpa mereka, terlebih lagi Levi. Mereka sudah berjuang bersama Levi, berjuang menghabisi titan yang ingin memusnahkan umat manusia. Dan lagi, Petra salah satu dari mereka.

Mengapa ia begitu terpukul dengan kematian Petra? Itu karena ia belum menjelaskan. Belum menjelaskan tentang jawaban yang sebenarnya. Tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, sama seperti Petra. Namun ia tidak sempat mengatakannya.

Ini semua bukan salahnya. Ia sudah bertekad mengatakan hal itu kepada Petra setelah mereka kembali dari ekpedisi ke-57. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan pergi untuk selamanya, kan?

Levi hanya menghela napas, sungguh, ia sangat menyesal tidak mengatakannya langsung pada saat Petra juga mengatakannya.

Dan sekarang, Petra sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi disampingnya, tidak ada lagi untuk menemaninya saat bekerja, tidak ada lagi yang membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaannya. Hei, bahkan kopi yang ia minum saat ini adalah buatannya sendiri. Rasanya? Jauh berbeda dengan buatan Petra. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda, Levi pun tidak mengerti. Bukankah cara membuatnya sama?

Ya begitulah.. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan orang yang kita sayangi atau cintai pergi. Karena kita sebagai manusia biasa, tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan menimpa kita. Dan disaat dia telah pergi, kita hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. _Dan menyesalinya._

**- THE END -**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~ OAO

Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan ._.v

Ditambah lagi saya blom hafal banyak istilah-istilah di fanfic, jadi ya begitulah...

Karena fanfic pertama saya blum sempurna, saya terima semua kritik dan saran ^^


End file.
